realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Grum
Physical Description Personality Grums are violent, brutal and direct. In social situations, ogres are obnoxious, wild , loud, rude and crude. They are known for terrible cursing and colorful oaths. But when it comes to making war, they are all business. Grums believe in conformity and military strength. Strength comes from organization, teamwork, courage and practice. Culture Grumish food is similar to human food, but with more spices. Grums blend gardening, agriculture, raids on neighboring villages, hunting and gathering. Grumss are fond of ale and other drink. In grumish society, justice belongs to the strong. Anything you can hold on to is your. Theft is common. Debt and credit is common, but usually solved violently. Trade and barter is the rule although many foreign forms of currency pass through grumish lands. Inheritance is not a formal legal issue. When an grum dies, all possessions are fought over. Grumish society is paternal, but just marginally. The women are almost as bad as the men and don’t stand for unfair treatment. Rights and responsibilities are divided almost equally, with women doing slightly more labor and men getting slightly more rights. Each male claims a small harem which varies in size according to his battle prowess, position in the clan, etc. Strict records are kept of bonding. The husband is the head of the household. Children are highly prized and families tend to be large. A large family is a strong family. Because children are prized, birth is common and greatly celebrated by the family. A father takes great pride in a healthy male child. Every grum desires his son to become a great and honored warrior. Grumish women have a gestation period of 6 months. Sons are taught and trained by the father. Daughters are raised by the wives. Discipline is harsh. An unruly child is not tolerated and beaten until subdued or killed. Grums bury their deceased in a short, simple ceremony where in his friends and associates will drink to his honor and tell tales of his battles. These celebrations often move to the alehouse and go long into the night. The soul goes to a realm of endless battle and bloodshed, adventure and brotherhood. It is a chance for that soul to join in battle, fighting at the side of all those ogre warriors who have gone before. For the grums, death is merely a door leading to the greatest adventure. This explains why the grums do not fear death. Each village is led by the strongest male. The position is known as Lord. His word is law and he makes all decisions for the community. A new Clan Lord is named only when a challenger defeats the old one in combat. Clan Lords are always male and usually one of the older ones. Clan Lords have been known to be overthrown for various reasons, but this is not common. Use Of Animals Grums view all animals as do humans : food and labor. Large powerful horses are favored. Occasionally, oxen are beaten into submission and used as steeds or pack animals. Other animals serve as food sources, amusement and such things. Technology Grumish architecture and technology share a common trait. Durability. The grums believe that everything should be built to last. They prefer to build stout homes of stone and brick instead of wood or sod. Grumish technology is equivalent to the world average. Their equipment reflects the belief of durability. Most grumish clothing is doubly reinforced, made of leather, etc. Weapons and armor are usually metal and very heavy. Some will tell you that grums are bandits who steal their weapons from others, but this is simply not true. While many grums do become bandits and thugs, grums are actually quite skilled at working metal. They mine their own iron ore and forge their own weapons. Alignment Religion Language Grumish is much more harsh and direct. Sentence structures are short and simple. Linguists believe that the grumish lifestyle of war has created a "battle tongue". This is similar to the Warspeak. Grumish literature includes simple poetry, war stories, rowdy battle songs. Grum art includes blood painting, bone carving and weapon design. Grums curse and swear a great deal. Their oaths of loyalty, revenge and fury are terrifying to behold. In their society, how well one curses is an important social aspect. Boasting is likewise an important part of the ogre language. Any story told is expected to be embellished. To do less would be to cheat your friends out of a good tale. Names Grum names are the most variable of all the races. Most ogres have a first (personal) name and a second (family) name, traced through the paternal line. However, some grums use only their first name. Some adopt intimidating nicknames or decorate themselves with titles and rank. Others introduce themselves by listing their ancestors. Relations Adventurers History Homelands Grum Racial Traits * Outsider:Grums are native to the plane of Achern, and thus have the outsider type. They gain the extraplanar subytpe when not on Achron. They are not subject to spells or effects that affect only humanoids, such as charm person or dominate person. * Small: As small creatures, Grums have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Axiomatic: Grums have an Aura of Law, +2 Intelligence * Darkvision (Ex): A vivilor can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but it is otherwise like normal sight, and the vivilor can function with no light at all. * Ball(Ex)-they can roll up into a ball. *Attach(Ex) *Blindsight(Ex) *Blood Drain(Ex) *Camouflage(Ex) *Damage Reduction(Ex) 5/magic Category:Grums Category:Outsiders